Blog użytkownika:Adsonn/ Dom na obrzeżach miasta
Dom na obrzeżach miasta #1 Witam was wszystkich chciał bym opowiedzieć historię przez jaką przeszedłem. Było to dziesięć lat temu miałem wtedy trzydzieści-cztery. Dostałem awans w pracy i postanowiłem przyjąć propozycję, ale warunkiem było to, że musiałem się wyprowadzić z mojego rodzinnego miasta, którym był Wrocław, poszukałem więc w internecie ogłoszenia kupna domu lub wynajęcia mieszkania. Szybko znalazłem ciekawą propozycje kupna domu, znajdował on się na obrzeżach miasta Kraków tam gdzie miałem zacząć pracować. Spakowałem rzeczy i na drugi dzień pojechałem do Krakowa, znalazłem ulice na której znajdował się dom zobaczyłem go był stary, duży i troszeczkę trzeba było go odnowić. Przyjechał człowiek, który sprzedawał ten dom wysoki, gruby brunet, podszedł do mnie i zaproponował obejrzenie domu od wewnątrz. Weszliśmy do domu był on wielki po prawej stronie była kuchnia i łazienka po lewej salon i sypialnia, na przeciwko wejścia były schody, u góry były trzy pokoje i łazienka. Obejrzałem dom i postanowiłem go kupić co prawda było trochę zniszczony, ale go kupiłem. Wprowadziłem się do niego i zacząłem rozkładać swoje rzeczy miałem jeszcze dwa dni wolne więc mogłem pracować do nocy, kiedy skończyłem się rozpakowywać była już 2:45 byłem strasznie zmęczony i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia rano kiedy się obudziłem poczułem straszne zimno, co było dziwne bo był środek lata. Ubrałem się i zeszedłem na dół z każdym schodem w dół było coraz zimniej kiedy zeszedłem już na sam dół poczułem taki cholerny chłód jak by był środek zimy. Zszedłem do kotłowni i zobaczyłem czy piec się nagrzał, kiedy go dotknąłem był zimny. Wezwałem do domu ekipę żeby zamontowali nowy piec, zrobili to napaliłem w nim i było wszytko okey było ciepło. Radość jednak nie trwała długo, kiedy się obudziłem następnego dnia znowu czułem ten cholerny chłód. Zdenerwowany zbiegłem do kotłowni i zobaczyłem piec, był gorący pomyślałem dziwne, poszedłem do góry i zobaczyłem grzejniki także były ciepłe, a w domu panował tak okropny chłód, że nie dało się wytrzymać. Zadzwoniłem do mężczyzny od którego kupiłem dom i powiedziałem mu o wszystkim, przyjechał po godzinie, wszedł do domu i nie czuł nic było ciepło, ale ja dalej czułem cholerny chłód mrożący krew w żyłach, spojrzał na mnie jak na jakiegoś świra i powiedział, że jest ciepło i wszystko jest okey. Wyszedł z domu i odjechał, poszedłem do góry się wykąpać, nalałem wodę do wanny była gorąca aż nie dało się jej dotknąć, poszedłem do pokoju po ręcznik, a gdy wróciłem dosłownie po minucie wody w wannie nie było wanna była sucha tak jakby nie nalewano do niej wody od paru lat.Spanikowałem obleciał mnie strach stałem tak bez ruchu, usłyszałem jakieś pukanie chodź w domu byłem sam, dźwięk dochodził z pokoju obok postanowiłem, że tam pójdę. Wszedłem do pokoju, a on był pusty nie było tam nikogo oprócz mnie zauważyłem jednak jak drzwi od starej szafy która była jedyną rzeczą w tym domu której nie wyrzuciłem zamykały się i otwierały tak jakby ktoś przy nich stał i nimi ruszał, ale nie było tam nikogo. Zbiegłem na dół ile sił w nogach serce biło mi tak szybko i głośno, że je sam słyszałem, wyszedłem z domu wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem do kuzyna, on także przeprowadził się do Krakowa bo dostał awans. Przyjechałem pod jego blok wysiadłem z samochodu i zadzwoniłem żeby zszedł na dół i mi otworzył, zszedł i mi otworzył przywitaliśmy się i poszliśmy do góry. Zauważył od razu, że coś jest nie w końcu znał mnie od dziecka, zapytał co się dzieje opowiedziałem mu wszystko i postanowiliśmy, że pojedzie ze mną do mojego domu i przenocuje tam. Przyjechaliśmy do mnie i weszliśmy do domu od razu poczuliśmy ten pieprzony chłód spojrzałem na Dawida i wydawał się normalny co było dziwne bo nie należał do takich ludzi co się nie boją niczego był tchórzliwy no, ale nic nie mówiłem. Poszliśmy na górę wchodząc po schodach kiedy byliśmy już prawie u góry usłyszeliśmy śpiew, śpiew małego dziecka spojrzałem ponownie na Dawida i tym razem nie był on już spokojny tylko w jego oczach było wyraźnie widać strach, weszliśmy do góry i podążaliśmy za głosem dziecka prowadził on do łazienki wszedłem do niej, kiedy byłem już w połowie obróciłem się spojrzałem na Dawida stał on bez ruchu widziałem, że nie pójdzie już dalej pomyślałem okey pójdę sam słysząc dalej śpiew podszedłem do wanny odsłoniłem zasłonę i w wannie zauważyłem dwa ciała utopione w wodzie była to matka, a obok niej leżało małe dziecko. Wystraszony okropnie krzyknąłem wybiegłem z łazienki i pobiegłem razem z Dawidem na dół do wyjścia lecz drzwi były zakluczone szarpaliśmy za klamkę, ale beż skutku, byliśmy okropnie wystraszeni. Wbiegliśmy do kuchni i tam wszystko opowiedziałem Dawidowi postanowiliśmy iść do łazienki, aby zobaczyć jeszcze raz to co było w wannie, było to dziwne no ale szliśmy po schodach i nie było już słuchać dźwięku śpiewu dziecka weszliśmy do łazienki i w wannie nic nie było zdziwiłem się nie możliwe, że mi się to wydawało. Poszedłem do sypialnie Dawid został w łazience, zawołałem go, ale on nic tak jakby nie usłyszał, zawołałem jeszcze raz i dalej nic poszedłem do łazienki i zobaczyłem Dawida klęczał on nad wanną i modlił się podszedłem do niego chwyciłem za ramię i spytałem co ci jest, odwrócił szybko głowę jego oczy były całe we krwi i zaczął do mnie krzyczeć coś po łacinie. Okropnie wystraszony wybiegłem z łazienki i pobiegłem na dół do kotłowni zamknąłem się tam i siedziałem bez ruchu, poczułem jakby coś mnie strasznie mocno ściskało za ręce po chwili zaczęły się pojawiać wyraźnie widoczne odciski dłoni. Wybiegłem z kotłowni pobiegłem do kuchni okropnie wystraszony na wejściu zauważyłem na ścianie wypisane jakieś znaki były one wypisane krwią Złapałem krzesło i rzuciłem w ścianę odpadł kawałek ściany i z niej wystawała ręka, okropnie wystraszony kiedy to zobaczyłem wziąłem tłuczek do mięsa i zacząłem niszczyć resztę ściany znalazłem w niej ciało mężczyzny wyglądało tak jakby zostało tam zamurowane wczoraj. Wybiegłem z kuchni i chcąc wyjść z domu wpadłem na Dawida złapał mnie i rzucił mną o ścianę zdziwiony tym skąd w nim nagle tyle siły próbowałem wstać, złapał mnie i zaczął dusić panikując złapałem połamaną nogę od krzesła i przebiłem mu nią szyję. Podniosłem się z ziemi i wybiegłem z domu drzwi były otwarte był środek dnia wybiegłem na ulicę i zacząłem wzywać pomoc po dziesięciu minutach przyjechała policja weszli do domu i zobaczyli tylko zabitego Dawida już nie krwawiły mu oczy tylko miał przebitą szyję zobaczyli zdemolowany dom tak jakby wyglądało to na morderstwo. Policjanci oskarżyli mnie o morderstwo i zostałem skazany na dożywocie. Teraz po dziesięciu latach które spędziłem w więzieniu usłyszałem kolejną historię już chyba piątą o tym domu i osobach które tam zginęły każda z nich opowiadała to samo co ja, ale policja dalej uznaje monie jako winnego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach